Silver and the Elemental Freedom Fighters
by Vennyriz22
Summary: Very AU! They say that even smallest spark makes the greatest change. Well Silver, Blaze, and each new friend they meet will be that spark to create a revolution. Their adventure to stop the Shard King begins now. Rated T for violence and swearing. Mainly Silvaze in later chapters.
1. Prologue

"WHY? Why did this happen? How come I let happen? My people won't survive like this!" Thousands of mobians running for there lives and they were hunted down by the shadows. I could hear them screaming...begging for help. I looked out my cell window to see gray smoke filling the air; the stench of burning ash was also noticeable. I had get out!

Struggling with chains on my wrist and ankles to escaped with only no success. I wouldn't give up now! The screams only motivated me to keep struggling to break the chains. Suddenly I heard footsteps down the hall forwards my cell door. It slowly opened to reveal tall silhouette holding a scepter; he had those sadistic lime green eyes. I shot a death glare at him while he kept that snide smirk on his face.

"Why are you here?" I questioned in an aggravated tone. He slowly walked up to me and knelt down at eye level.

"No need to be so cranky about this." He was amused by my anger. "I'm just merely asking for some addition information for a my rule."

"RULE!? Committing genocide on innocent mobians is considered just to you as a ruler!?" I was enraged if he could think he could justify his actions so innocently!

He only shook his head in disagreement, "Genocide is such an appalling word! Think of it more as...liberating the kingdom if-"

However I cut him off before he could finish his sentence, "What is it is sadistic!" finishing off by spiting near him in defiance. The smirk let his muzzle to form an amused frown. Silenced if the cell room as the silhouette to his feet. It looked he was thinking for a moment.

 **THWACK!**

I clenched onto my bruised rib and collapsed on the ground. The air knocked right out of my lungs.

 **THWACK!**

The scepter meet my shoulder to cause a large bruise and possibly. I think I tasted blood...ughh...this really hurts...badly. I looked up to see a maniac gleam in his green eye. He down at me with a psychotic smile.

"You know it's not polite to interrupt someone when they are talking. Now for my question I wanted to ask early..." He knelt down put his mouth next to my ear to whisper, "Where did you seal Solaris?"

My eyes were pinpricks from the question. I only glared at him with such disgust, horror, and rage, "Like hell I'd ever tell you something like that." He only frown by my comment as if my answer wasn't satisfying for him.

"I figured you would say that so I'll try to take my time with you." He turned around and began to walk out my cell door. Just before he could leave, he turned around to face me and said, "In the meantime , I suggest you rethink on how this could've have been avoided."

With that he slam the door, leaving me alone again only beaten, bruised, and tasting blood in my mouth. I felt tears welling up my eyes over what he had said:

 _How did it go so wrong?_


	2. Chapter 1

_14 years later..._

Far off the depths in the Rainforest were the Mystic Ruins. Aging stone pillars with moss and vines coiled around them were present. Sky-scraping temples could be seen miles away, each stone having an ancient encryption dating back distant sounds of waterfalls were heard along the region. As with the sounds of footsteps running along a dirt pathway.

"Hey Blaze! Don't go so fast!" A silvery hedgehog called out to his friend in front of him. He had very distinctive quills on his forehead with two at the back wrapped into a ponytail by a purple band. The hedgehog also had white chest fur and wore golden cuffs on his wrist and ankles and boots. He running along the path trying to catch up to his feline friend.

"Silver you do realize you can use your powers to go faster, right?" Blaze pointed out while continuing her sprint. The lavender cat had held her hair in short ponytail and worn a matching violet coat. She also had wore pink heels and had white buckles to tightly secure them.

"If I did...I would only exhaust myself even more." Silver panted as he grew more fatigue as he kept jogging, "Besides we should be near the temple by now so I want to conserve most my energy."

"Fair enough." The two continued on the trail to see their target destination. The temple smaller than the other one's in the region, as it barely surpassed the height of the canopy trees. It was worn down as if it would collapse in on it self. "So this is the place ?" Blaze asked her longtime friend.

"He said that the temple were looking for would barely reach the trees so it has to be it." Silver had pointed to her, with Blaze nodding in confirmation. They walking closer to it structure looking for the entrance. There was not steps leading a entrance on top, nor was there hole or opening to go in through. "Have you found anything yet?"

"No...wait a minute." The purple lavender came to slow realization of something. Blaze mentally slapped herself for not think it early. "Hey Silver I'm going to try something"

The hedgehog smiled and nodded, " Go whatever you think works."

Blaze slowly breathed in and out, before closing her eyes. She focused her energy on the heat of temple, with Blaze himself starting to glow in flaming red. Suddenly she open eyes and motioned her hands towards the aging structure with flames coming out of it. She kept that pose a while to find the secret passage. Blaze felt the secret passage through the heat of her flames, and later extinguish the fire with a simple finger snap. She walked over to one of the walls and pressed her hand on a stone tablet.

The tablet sunk into the wall as the ground started to shake. The wall sunk down to ground the to reveal stairs that lead underground. Silver was awestruck at Blaze was able to find the passage so easily. The two follow the steps in to the ground; the lack of sunlight become more present as they continued down. Luckily Blaze used her pyrokinesis to conger up a flame in her hand as a source of light.

Along the way the two started up a conversation with Silver starting off, "So what are we looking for again?"

Blaze answered him, "We have to bring back an old artifact from here intact."

"But what if there isn't any here. I mean with all the other temples out here it's pretty easy to assume that most of relics be hidden in any of them."

"You can be so naive sometimes. If the passage was hidden then the mobians centuries ago probably didn't want anyone to get whatever's in here."

"Okay good point." Silver sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with anime sweat-drop on his head.

Finally the stairs stopped to where there was solid ground and two hallways each lit with torches.

"So it looks likes we're splitting up. I'll take the right side," Silver pointed to hallway to his right side, "You take the left." He then pointed the left one.

Blaze handed over a wrist watch in her coat pocket and hand it over to Silver, " Use the holowatch to contact me if you find anything." She turned up walked up to the hallway, but not before wishing good luck to each other.

Unknown to them, hateful eyes were watching down on them...

* * *

 **(Silver's POV)**

I continued following the torch trail down the hallway to find a relic. It seems weird (well to make at least) that we come out here just to find a relic. Normally Blaze and I would just train in use our powers for combat and defense. As for field missions we would just race towards different landmarks, or get some stuff from the town near by. Then again I shouldn't wondering so much about this.

The path just seemed very never ending to me as I kept walking. I can only imagine long the hallway might be for Blaze on her end.

 _Blaze..._

I smiled to myself thinking about her. We have for years, ever since we first met at the orphanage when we were six. Even after eight years were still just inseparable. I can even say we grew closer to one another as we got older. I mean she can be a hot tempered and withdrawn, and I'm can be naive and even I have my dumb moments (As much as I don't want to admit it) that still never stopped us.

Finally after walking who know how long and approached a wide room. It was filled with old tapestry hung to the walls, as well as things like rusty armor, goblets, weapons, and even some jewels scattered around. Find a relic was now easier with stuff on the ground. I got the closet thing I could grab, which was a bronze goblet, and turned around walking near the hallway.

I was...until I felt something.

I paused for a moment to find out what it. It so much that I was physically touched by someone, but more or less...mentally. I turned around to find out what it was. There was another pulse sent to me. It was if trying to guide to find the source. I walked over to one of the tapestries near the one of the walls. The pulse was growing stronger as reached my hand toward the cloth. I grabbed it and tore it off the wall with ease.

My eyes widen at what I saw. It was sword, but it was so different from any of the other in the room. It was double-edged, however instead of it being rusty or cracked, it was shining and had silvery look. It also a strange pattern on it a well as blue gem at the center. I don't know why but I felt drawn to it. As went to grabbed I heard groans and snarls behind me.

I quickly turned to find a group of Vexspawn each holding weapons that were on the ground. They horns and antlers of different types, yellow fangs protruding from their jaws snarling, dark lizard scales and spines were all around their body, but what was the most threatening was the eyes. Those silt crimson eyes, were staring back into mine and I can only assume I motive they have in mind: Killing me.

Well then...shit.

* * *

 **(Blaze's POV)**

This hallway was leading me towards my goal. With my speed I can get through this hallway faster than just walking through. It makes wished we had more missions like this. I mean it's nice that we can just going racing (even though I usually win), but finding lost items is a nice change of pace. I think I'm near the end of the hallway, by how fast I was going. I can only imagine how much longer Silver has to take.

 _Silver..._

I smiled a little bit. Silver had always been I real friend to me since we first met. He got me to open up more to him as we close. Even I now he's the first I come problem whenever I'm sad or having a problem. We have our moments with Silver being so naive sometimes, but I can't say I'm any better how I lack social interaction and maybe on one or two occasions that get...hot headed.

I finally reached the end of hallway to an open room. There wasn't any torches in here so I had to create a flame in my hands. I looked around to find anything. The room was bare and didn't have anything, aside from the beams supporting the pillar. There was no indication of anything left behind. I still kept looking to see if I could find anything. Luckily as walking my foot kicked something on the floor. Crouching down I saw it a pot with scroll inside of it.

I guess it's better than nothing right? Hopefully Silver found something more valuable. I grabbed the pot with my left hand, and held up my hand to the holowatch to contact Silver, " Silver come in. I got a relic. It isn't but I'm hoping you found something." I waited for response, but I wasn't answered immediately. "Silver?"

It looked at my holo-watch to see static. I was pretty confused. There was only two options for this happening: 1)a Vexspawn use it's powers to jam my communications, or 2) There is just really poor connection when you go underground.

Just as the thought occur to me, I felt the ground shake. I quickly turned to see Vexspawn crawling from the shadows. I guess it was the former over latter. However it was different from the other ones. It was taller by a couple of feet and was more bulky that the rest. It was holding a Mace Club in it's claws ready to a strike.

Things just can't be simple for me.

I ready my attack stance just as the monster roar it's battle cry and began to charge straight for me. Acting fast I jumped over the mace as it swung, hit it the support beam behind me. While in the air I did flame kick across it's face. The behemoth vexspawn stumbled back for moment in pain. I could that it only angered it even more as roared louder.

It started charged at me again, this time rapid swinging the Mace to land some hit on me. I kept dodging each attack with fast reflexes, occasionally landing punch or kick when I had an opening. If going to be honest it's really had trying to fight with pot in one hand. I did a wall jump against one of the walls just it about the swing mace again. I landed behind and shot out flames through my hands onto the monster's back.

 _ **Scccraaahhhh!**_

It screeched in pain from one of my critical attacks. The behemoth vexspawn stumbled for a moment before turning around. It looked exhausted, but it still kept it's fighting stance ready to keep going. I was more the ready to finish it and return back to Silver. However just before any of us moved, I felt small rocks and pebbles landing on my head. Confused I looked up to see a large cracks in the ceiling. My eyes trail down one of the crack that lead to...one of the support beams...that was broken...like the rest of them.

Crapples.

The room was caving in and had to get out fast! I bolted out to the hallway, before the monster could react left it behind. I could hear it's roar one last time before the ceiling collapse on it. The long hallway in was running in also started to cave in as I began to run. The entire left of the tunnel is coming down so I had to get back to Silver. If hadn't contacted me by now then he must be in trouble.

I just hope he's okay...

* * *

 **(Normal POV)**

Silver was far from okay at the moment. He use his psychokinesis to grabbed hold of one vexspawn into a telekinetic grip before fling it back the rest. He dodged each attack with moderate success; only getting a few cuts and scrapes. Silver was getting tried. He was using too much of powers and needed to rest. He knew he couldn't and had to kept fighting. He need a plan. Silver looked around to find any weapon he could use as the vexspawn surrounded him. He back against the wall to think of something.

Suddenly he felt the pulse again. Silver turned around to see mythical sword still in place, "Of course!" Wasting no time Silver grabbed the sword and got into an attack stance. "Okay freaks let's see how like it!" He charged at one of them and swing the sword. It landed a perfect hit through the monster's torso, causing it to combust in a puff of black smoke. Silver was surprised that any happened, but it didn't phase him as he was about to attack again. The vexspawn all charged at once to the silvery hedgehog.

"Aaagh!" Silver cried out in anger as he charge towards. As they were about to clash weapons, the sword did something unexpected. The blue gem on the center started to glow brightly. Without any warning the sword blasted a gigantic beam of light towards the monsters. Silver was far from surprised by this. "How the...?"

The beam so powerful to cause all the monster to combust into smoke. It was still blasting beams of light that it was almost impossible for Silver to control it. It blasted again onto one of the walls and a part of the ceiling. This left gaping holes and cracks into them.

"Stop! How do work this thing!" Silver openly yelled out as he was losing he control over the sword. "Come on stop!" He pleaded as the weapon would understand. He tried to punch to see if that would do anything. Surprisingly it did as the glow began to grow dim and stopped. Silver sighed in relief as it was over.

"Silver!" He turned around to see Blaze around to see run up to him. "There's vexspawn hidden in the tunnel. I they were planning an-" She stopped herself and her eyes widen at the entire room. There was hole and cracks on the walls and ceilings and well as Silver hold a sword in the center. "What the fudge happened in here!?"

Before the hedgehog could even answer he felt the ground trembling and walls cracking. Large rocks from the ceiling were failing on the floor. The two mobians knew that they could stay anything and had to go. Silver and Blaze into the hallway before the room collapsed

"Blaze whats happening?" Silver questioned as they ran.

This temple is going to cave on in itself since the support beams are destroyed. We have to kept moving!" Blaze yelled as they kept running through the hallways that was already collapsing. They managed to escape and headed for the stairs. Silver and Blaze kept running as the tunnel was coming apart.

Blaze gritted her teeth in anger, "Dang it! We need to go faster!"

Silver had an idea of how to help this in situation, "Blaze do you trust?"

She looked at him as few she was confused, "What?"

"Do you trust?" He repeated the question again and yelled it.

"Of course I do fully trust you, Silver." Blaze answered him still confused on what he was about to do.

Silver at her answer, picked her up bridal style, " Then hold on!" He used the sudden burst of adrenaline along with his psychokinesis to blast out temple. The blast of energy was so powerful that it rocket into the sky. Silver and Blaze looked down to see the temple collapse and sink down into the earth below. It was pretty shocking that they somewhat caused this. "So I guess that's that, right Blaze?" There was silence since hadn't answered, "Blaze?" He looked over to see her eye were pinpricks as she stared at the ground the below.

It didn't take long for Silver realize her actions, "Sorry I kept forgetting that you're afraid of heights." He slowly levitated back down the ground and settled back to the ground. He settled Blaze back to the ground on to her feet. This only lead him to get hit on arm, "Ow! What was that for!?" Silver rubbing his arm in pain.

"That's for pulled a stunt like that! You know I have a fear of heights." The feline huffed and turned her away from him.

"You can't say that it didn't work. I mean we have a relic and we made it back in one piece." Silver justified himself.

There was long awkward, until Blaze sighed in defeat, "I suppose you're right. Just at least warn the next time you're going to do something like that."

Silver nodded in agreement. The two friends began to walkaway from the now rumble of the temple and back to the dirt path. Along the way Silver started up another conversation, "So did you find a relic back there?"

Blaze held up the pot she was carrying, " I found this pot with a scroll it in one of the rooms."

"Didn't you say the relic had to be intact?" Silver pointed out warily.

"Yes... why would say that exactly?" Blaze asked near starting get worried.

"Blaze. Look at the pot." She did what he and said turned the pot over. Her eyes widen: There was large crack on the side was very visible. She felt a dark storm cloud from as the top of her head knowing she failed.

"Un-freakin'-believable." Was the only word she collapse to the dirt in exhaustion and defeat. How could she have not noticed the crack? This really hasn't been day for her, but this just the icing on the cake.

Silver walked up to her and sheepishly patted her back, "I-It's alright. If anything the pot was kind of dumb anyway." She only groaned as the dark cloud grew larger. He mentally slapped himself at unintentional backhand comment, "I-I mean the pot wasn't by any means a bad choice." He looked around to try to make her fell back. Silver's eyes landed on the scroll in of the pot. He got an idea.

He went over and grabbed the scroll, "Maybe the pot wasn't a good choice, but this scroll could be a good substitute." Blaze looked up to see Silver hold the scroll out for her to grab. She had a small smile and reached out to grab the ancient paper. She got back up on her feet and stood next to him.

"Thanks Silver." The two continued back walk back home. The sunset was setting and didn't need to be out there in the dark. Just as they were near home Blaze said, "Hey didn't get to ask how you came across that sword?" She point to the sword that was still in Silver's left hand.

He looked at her and explained, " It was in the room I was in behind the tapestry. I can't really explain it but all I can say it was...luring me."

"Luring you?" She said failing to understand.

"Yeah. I felt as if the sword was drawing me. It has this weird power to it when I was fighting vexspawn. It shot this huge beam and I could make it stop!"

Blaze listened inventively at each detail of Silver's story, "When we get back to the hideout, we can ask him what that sword actually is."

Silver nodded in agreement as the two mobians headed home. The sounds of frogs and crickets when only heard along the path. The stars began shine to set into the sky as night into the Mystic Ruins.

After a crazy day like today, this was beyond soothing.

* * *

Far off in another region and kingdom, things were the complete opposite.

There was dark castle surrounded by guards and sentry alike in match uniform. Inside the throne had no lights, but just one spotlight shining on the center of the room on a guard.

"Sire, council member Jebediah and Colonel Umbra would like to see you."

The king sitting on his throne in the shadows. His face was hidden as with only the green eyes shining through. "Send them in."

The guard immediately left room for the two mean to come in. Jebediah was a cobra that had robotic impacts on his right leg and arm, wearing a royal uniform. Colonel Umbra was an Manticore, he had an eye patch over his left eye and he right wing had a scar going across it. He too was also wear a royal uniform.

"Speak." The king motioned his hand towards Jebediah.

"Sire council has finished our pact with Gerald so we will be getting more support for our effort. That is all." The snake finished his report.

"You are dismissed." He waved his hand signaling Jebediah to leave.

"My King, the gamma battalion at the Mystic Ruins had reported a sighting of..." _elementals_ " near one of the temples." The green eyes widen at the new information given. "How do we proceed?" The colonel asked.

While he couldn't see it, the Colonel felt sickly grin on the king's face. "Complete eradication." The Colonel nodded in agreement and walked out of the room. Leaving the king to his wicked thoughts.

 _After all of these years, he's still at it. Things are going to be more interesting._


	3. Chapter 2

_**Soleanna Orphanage ...**_

It was a bright and sunny day in the courtyard. The kids were playing outside with their friends. Some forming their groups or cliches and talked about various things. Others were having races with each other as some watched. Everyone seemed content about their various lives.

Well...almost everyone...

A male silver hedgehog was leaning against the back of an oak tree, looking at the other kids playing in the court yard. He worn black shirt with a neon yellow ring on it, white chest fur poking out the collar. A cyan jacket was worn on him along with golden cuffs on his wrist with gloves that had a cyan circle on them. Other thing was golden heart locket on his neck. He had supposedly removed himself from the crowd of mobians to be left alone to watch.

The silver hedgehog was in deep thought however it interrupted when he heard a cry. He turned his head to see a green mobian dog around his age, probably around 7 or 8 years old, reaching up a tree to get her kite down. The hedgehog walked over and place a hand on her shoulder, "Need any help?"

She then smiled and nodded her head. He walked up to the tree and looked up to see the kite stuck up there. Suddenly a blue light began to form in his hands while a blue aura form around the kite. It then began to float down to his hands. The silver hedgehog turned around showing a friendly smile and tried to hand back her kite, "Here."

However the mobian dog reaction was rather shock and scared,"Uhh...no thanks." She then began to runway for the hedgehog but not far enough to hear her," _Jeesh what a freak."_

He was a hurt by the comment as his ears flatten.

" _Of course Venice! Of course this would happen again! Why is it that when I try to help someone they'll just runaway and just get picked on because of it."_ Venice thought in his mind with confused sorrow. This wasn't the first time this had happened to him. Usually this scenario plays out like it always does with someone needing him, so he tries to help that person with his powers .

Two things would happen afterwards:

1) That person would run away in fear then get beaten later.

or

2) He would just picked on for having these powers began with by said person he tried to help.

"Hey it's Psydork!" Some tall stood behind the hedgehog with a snark his voice. _Figures it would be option 1._ Venice turned around to see a rhino about his age yet taller and more bulk than him.

"It's Venice idiot and what do you what?" He asked in an unamused tone.

"Well I could help notice that your scaring away that girl with those powers of yours." The bully continue as he looked down at the hedgehog., "I figured she would with considering how freaky it is."

"Why would I care if I did! My powers are something not I'm ashamed of!" Venice spatted back at him. Before he ever came to that orphanage, he was always old that his powers benefit all of Mobius. Ever since then Venice saw his power gift rather a than curse and tries his best to help people because of it. Just before Venice walked away he collar of his jacket and lifted off the ground. He was turned to face the bully, who had displeased look on his face.

"Watch your mouth hedgehog! With or without powers your just a spineless little muffin bag that shouldn't exist!" With said he tossed Venice down dirt at kicked mud in his face. "It's freaks like you that made us have to be here. So just do us a favor and just leave." The rhino spat in disgust and walked off.

Venice felt hot tears rolled his face as he lay there in defeat. He had so many emotions of angry, sadness, and fear running through his brain. Angry for letting himself get beaten so easily. Sadness for going through this abuse each day with no one to help. Not even the headmaster would help due to his prejudice. Finally fear for in some small doubt in mind that he...might be right. Of course Venice was extremely vulnerable at the time so there was no way he could be right...

Right?

* * *

 _ **Present Day...Mystic Ruins**_

Silver and Blaze had finally reached back to their home that far on the outskirts of the rainforest. They turned facing a small raggedy hunt made of various sticks and leafs.

"I see Master had cast the facade spell on the hideout again." Silver pointed out as they walked up to door.

Blaze had looked over to him reply, "Well of course he would, we can't have our cover blown." She knocked on the door in a certain pattern.

 **Bang-bang. Ba-bang. Bang...Ba-bang.**

The two mobians had waited for a moment before getting a reply back with the same knock. Hearing the signed allowed them to open the door. Inside was something you would never except from a hut. It was expansive: having a massive ceiling, different rooms for various purposes, and hell there was even balcony leading to a second floor. Anyone could have been amazed by this revelation. Silver and Blaze weren't one of those people. With them having to live there for years, the novelty just wore off on them. Silver and Blaze walked through one the hallways until they reached through one of the doors.

"Master Harvey, we're back from your assignment." Silver had spoke through the door. , "Can you let us in?"

"Come in..." was only heard from the other side of the door. The door was opened as the two walked in to see him sitting on his chair reading a book. Harvey was a great horned-owl draped in a red kimono; he looked old for his age probably somewhere around his 50's or 60's. Then again if you have been training for years at master all different elements it can drain someone out.

He looked up and gave a small smile to his students, "I see you have returned safely," he started off, "did you get the relics I asked?"

Blaze walked over and gave Harvey that scroll she found, "I hope this counts at what your looking for."

Harvey's fingers brush against the paper as he began to examine it. He opened it to find the contents of ancient text he learned to translate throughout his life. Harvey looked over to Blaze who had anxious look in her eyes. He smile to set her at ease to say, " This is acceptable. You have been really lucky to this scroll. It's actually a healing spell that the ancient echidna tribes use to perform." He got up and put the spell in book that was on the shelf. A sigh of relief came for Blaze from his answer when she turned around and walked out the door.

It was now Silver's turn to show Master Harvey what he found. He levitated the strange sword from his back to present.

"Master Harvey I found this sword when we were inside the tem-" Silver was later cut off by the great owl.

"How is this possible?!" Harvey grabbed the sword and focused his attention on the weapon. "This is absurd! A weapon like this shouldn't even exist anymore!"

Silver was confused by this, " Master Harvey I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Don't you remember that lesson I taught you a few months ago?" Harvey asked as he kept examining the swords.

Silver thought for a moment about that lesson, trying to recall what had happened:

 _ **Silver and Blaze were sitting on the floor in the training waiting for their master. They were wondering what they were going to learn about today as they waited on him. Harvey finally showed up with a book in his hand and sat in front of them.**_

 ** _"Students" the wise bird began, " I would like to share you some history with you. You are aware of the sun god Solaris right?"_**

 ** _Both of them nodded. "Well I'm sure you are familiar with the legend of the Sol Shards. During the time Solaris was present on this world, the sun god knew that he couldn't everyone from darkness by himself alone. So with his powers he forged five weapons from light to fight against the dark: Blade Regalia, Skyfall, Celestine, Aelius Echo, and Cometfell. Together they formed the Sol Shards, weapons capable of purging the evil of the world if possible. Solaris only gave the weapons to those who were deemed worthy to wield something so powerful._**

 ** _However..._**

 _ **Years ago when Soleanna was overthrown, the new dictator had sent out his best men to find all of the Sol Shard so he could use his powers to corrupt the weapons for his use. He succeed in finding them...all except for Celestine.**_

 ** _Silver_** _ **interrupted, "If that's the cast then where's Celestine."**_

 _ **Harvey had a small frown, "That is something I do not know. It was never stated to how the others were found, or where they were."**_

Silver's eyes shrunk as he realized what the sword was. "So that's..." He didn't even need to finish. He knew that sword was the Sol Shard, Celestine. "What do with it?"

Harvey look at the silver hedgehog, then back at Celestine to come up with a plan. The wise owl only smiled as he walked over and hand the sword to Silver.

"Wait you want me to have it?" Silver was shocked that Harvey had even suggest that. "But...but I can't do this! I haven't finish my training with you! I haven't learn to use a sword! I-I" The telekinetic hedgehog was trying find a different excuse to use. He was extremely anxious about this. Silver wasn't sure if he could be trusted with something so powerful or if he was even qualified to do so. All of these thoughts were rushing through mind in it only worried him further.

Apparently Harvey senses his student's self-doubt and placed a hand on his student, " Silver, I have my faith in to have Celestine. As your teacher it is my job to teach and encourage my students to succeed; so I will help you use Celestine starting tomorrow. I know have potential to do better than what your doing, just give it time."

Silver smiled and nodded. Master Harvey always knew what to say when he felt down. Kind of like how he and Blaze first met him.

With that thought the Silver began to remember how Silver and Blaze first met...

* * *

 _ **Soleanna Orphanage...**_

It had been a couple hours since Venice's encounter with one his regular bullies. He was sitting at one of the tables outside at the courtyard. Thankfully noone decided to bother as he ate his meatball sub by himself. He enjoyed the quietness for a while until heard yelling.

"Hey look it's the Pyro-freak!"

"Yeah better not get to close. I heard she'll roast you if you do."

"Why don't you just leave me alone!"

Silver looked around to see the source of the noise: It was the same bully from earlier along with a friend standing in front of a girl. She was lavender cat with her hair in a ponytail and had a matching sweatshirt and pants. It looked like she was trying to walk around the two but they kept blocking her path.

"Where you going? We didn't even start yet." The rhino said coyly while still blocking her path. She didn't respond and still kept trying to move pass. Venice kept looking over to see. He knew someone had to stop this before someone got hurt.

He got up and walked over to the three mobians and stood it front of them, "Leave her alone." The two stopped when they saw the young hedgehog.

"Why don't you stay out of it freak." One of them said in irritation as he looked down.

"Not until you walk away and leave her alone." Venice spat back.

The rhino mobian was annoyed and was about to punch Venice until his friend stopped him. He hesitated and was conflicted about what to do. Utimately he sighed in defeated and turned his back to the two. He only muttered, "Figures a freak him would protect own." The bullies walked away to leave Venice and the girl on their own.

Silver turned back to her, "Sorry about that... I saw you were trouble so a wanted to help."

"No-no it's alright. Thank you..." She realized she didn't even know his name.

"Oh it's Venice...Venice Rizzo and you are?"

"Bella. Bella Hudson. So do you always have to deal that." The mobian cat was referring to the bullies.

"Yeah. It can be sometimes but I got use to it. Hey I noticed I haven't seen you around before...are you new?"

"Just came here last month. Sent was her by a different orphanage."

"Why is that?" Bella got silent for a moment, as she was afraid to noticed this and immediately corrected himself, "I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Bella raised her hand to stop him,"No it's fine. I might as get this out of the way." She extended her right hand and close her eyes, trying to concentrate.

Venice was confused until he a light emerging from her palm. The light grew larger and he felt heat radiating from it. It all clicked in an instant for Venice-

She was creating fire. She had weird powers. She was...just like him.

His mouth gaped in shock as he saw the fire appear in her hands. Venice didn't know what to say. What could he say after seeing this. He thought was the only would have powers. Now that he's meeting someone else with powers like him, it was beyond shocking and overwhelming.

The awkward silence lasted for five minutes. Bella thought she frightened him so she took out the flame and quick apologize, "I'm so sorry you had to that. You probably think I'm mutant or something.

Venice snapped back to reality when heard her voice, "Wait what!? N-no it's not that it's just...your the first mobian I meet that has powers like me." She raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Here let me show you." He looked around to use as demonstration, his eyes focusing on his sandwich he left at the trouble. The extended his hand and a glowing cyan appeared. The aura was enveloped around the sandwich and floated towards him. Finally he stopped using his psychokinesis and grabbed the sandwich.

"See we're not so different as you think, Blaze." Venice smiled before taking a bit.

"I suppose your right...wait did you just call me Blaze?"

"Well I figured that would be a nice nickname for. Cause you know...fire powers. I mean if you don't want me to call you that it's-"

"Not it's fine. It has a nice ring to it. So guess it's okay if I call you...Silver?"

Venice nearly snicked at that she said, "What gave you the idea to name me that?"

"I don't know I just said the first thing popped in my head." Blaze smiled back.

"Well I like it. So your the only one that can me that." Silver said before reaching his hand out, "I tell you what: I'll have your back if you got mine. Mobians like us got to stick together right?"

Blaze stared at his hand in amazement. No know has ever treated her this way, much less make the attempt to be friends. But now this hedgehog comes in and not only defends her but trying be friends with her. She grabbed in hand, "It's a deal."

A strong friendship was forever engraved into their lives on that day forward.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, Venny here. I wanted to apologize for not updating as much as do with varying events that's been happening last month that was filling up my schedule. I've just been really busy with a lot and just a heads up I'll probably be doing this again since I'll be going back to school in two weeks ^^;**_

 _ **Hopefully I find some to post new chapters as much as can.**_

 ** _Anyway on with the story..._**

* * *

 **The United Federation Conference...**

Ambassadors, leaders, and authoritative figures around the world would meet today to discuss the development on the "Rise of the Shard King". Many mobians and humans alike took a seat before the meeting. In the center of the room of was is podium and microphone. The keynote speaker was a brown mobian chipmunk: She wore a navy blue uniform and matching shoes to spare. She was sitting in a chair waiting to start.

"Princess Alexia Acorn it's time." The person beside her said. The princess got up from her chair and up the podium. The lights dimmed, the audience was silent, and a spotlight was above the speaker as she began to speak.

"Thank you all for finding the time come day. For you see this matter needs to be addressed. As most of you have know, the coup d' etat of Soleanna by this "Shard King" has been a critical slam to stability of the government some fourteen years ago. Since the years onward he has gained other allies in our respective countries, thus gaining more territory under his name." She breathed out and continued again, "Just this month there has been a record 6 counts of human rights violations of the following including but not limiting to slavery and torture, as well as bribery and extortion."

A old male human stood from his chair to speak, "This is outrageous! Is there any leads on what G.U.N. has been doing to stop this."

The princess look at the old ambassador to answer, "That's exactly what I was going to talk about. G.U.N. have sent there tasked forces and found some information. Here with me is Commander Lyndon Column to inform you all in the matter.

Alexia moved back to her seat to let the G.U.N. commander speak. Commander Lyndon was tall male human in a traditional military uniform. He walked up to the podium and spoke, "We have sent the Spider Troupes in one of the Shard King's bases to find any information. Unfortunately for the troupes that were sent only one-third came back with any information." Clusters of gasps where around the large room at the information. "What could be inferred is they were either captured or killed in action. The only information gathered is here."

The G.U.N. commander held up a holo-pad in front of everyone. He placed the small piece of technology inside the computer connected to the small projector. The screen behind him booted up to show the image: a compilation of blue prints for different weapons, one of them with a mech suit. The other leaders were wide eyed at the discovery. Just what exactly was the tyrant capable of?

"As you can see, these are weapons that supposedly in development as we speak. Other information has been classified by G.U.N. for your safely. As difficult as it seems I implore everyone to come together as Allied Forces among each other to stop this tyrant."

There was only some at most, that agree to the plan. Others were more hesitant on siding with Lyndon. There were murmurs around the auditorium; Alexia was growing worried how this meeting would turn out.

"Wait just a second!" A voice was heard in the back. Everyone turned to see a orange mobian porcupine stand up," Why I do we have to take that big risk in starting a war! We can consider the option of negotiating with him?"

"That's idiotic!" Another ambassador said to him, "He's an animal for committing these heinous for no reason! Besides no one here know he is or what he even looks like."

"Maybe we don't know because we haven't tried!"

This debate erupted in the auditorium with members yelled at each other. Each bringing up good points, but all with many terrible outcomes. Lyndon looked back at Alexis in a tense gaze from the situation. This was most of these meetings usually end: With a heated debate on what to do about the Shard King with no real answer until the next meeting.

What could you really do when the outcome of both choices is lethal?

* * *

 _"Parry!"_

 **Cling!**

 _"Parry!"_

 **Cling!**

Back at Mystic Ruins in the training dojo, Silver was practicing using Celestine with Harvey Who. It had been two days since the hedgehog since Silver found the legendary sword in the temple. As far as training was concerned, Silver had progressed at little since he started with Harvey Who, though clumsy at some points.

Harvey and Silver decided to take a break and went to kitchen, " I'm impressed Silver, you manage to improve a little toward with your stance and defense. How we still need to work on counterattack." The great owl told Silver as he got the sandwiches out the refrigerator.

"Thanks. I didn't even know you have fenced before." Silver said before taking a bite into his meatball sub, "Besides what I'm really surprised it didn't shoot that light-beam thing again when I held it."

After hearing the last part of the sentence, the great horned owl looked at him in confused, "Light-beam?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, when I found Celestine I was ambushed by some Vexspawn hiding in the room. I was fighting them off with my psychokinesis, but I when used Celestine it shot a huge light-beam and made them explode into dust! I still don't why it did that or how."

Master Harvey pondered for a moment, then looked at his student to give him his answer, " That is something I need to study more on. I do remember reading that each of the Sol Shards held immense sol energy than any other weapon in the world. As for how it was possible for it to do that is even beyond my knowledge." The old master suddenly had an idea in mind. He got from his chair and get his walking staff, " We can go to that underground temple where you found Celestine. Perhaps we can uncover more information about it."

A cold sweat was on Silver's quills. His felt shivers down his spine from the suggestion. His Heart was beating fast in anxiety.

 _"Crap. Crap. Crap. Crapples. Crap. He'll found out about we wreck the temple. Crap! Master Harvey is going to flip a shit when he finds out! "_ Silver screamed in mind in fear. He breathed out and tried to calm himself. " _Okay Venice. Don't freak out. It probably can't be that bad. He's already in good mood there isn't much harm to tell him now while you can. Besides Master Harvey is very wise and reasonable guy I'm sure he can understand..."_

"Master Harvey...here's the thing..."

One Explanation later...

That went as bad as Silver thought out. He held is head in pain; protecting the comedic red bump that poked out. Harvey was standing over him with his signature jade staff in hand. He looked irritated with a anime vein popped out on his forehead.

"YOU AND BLAZE DESTROYED AN ANCIENT TEMPLE DURING YOUR ASSIGNMENT AND YOUR DECIDE TO WITHHOLD THAT FACT FROM ME! TWO. DAYS. LATER!" The old owl practically squawked at his student shaking his staff in a frenzy.

"Forgive me Master Harvey! I promise not to do it again!" The silvery hedgehog blubbered, still kneeling on the ground.

"You should be! Just I wait until Blaze back then you get punished for this." Harvey threatening point the handle of his staff at Silver.

Silver then realized something, "Hey where is Blaze anyway?"

"She left for the village near by this morning. We're running low on food and supplies. Now come on..." The old owl stretched his hand out for his student to grab.

Silver grabbed Harvey's hand I got back on his feet. "Did she say when she's coming back? It's almost twelve-fifty."

"Blaze is coming back shortly. In the meantime..." Harvey got a long scroll from his pocket and gave it to Silver. The hedgehog opened it to see a long list of chores and assignments.

"Why don't you start out with all the chores that's on list."

* * *

 **( Blaze's POV)**

"Thank's again for food. Although I'm still okay with paying for if you want." I offered to shop clerk. He was a mobian armadillo with a grey beard and crack on his shell.

He only smile and waved his hand in dismissal,"Don't even worry about it Blaze. After you and your friend help take out that wildfire out it's the very least I could do."

"Well thank you again Mr. Phillips." I got my bag headed back down the trail to the dojo. Even after all these years, I'm still baffled that I have a home to go to.

Years ago I thought no one would want to adopt me. That my parents didn't want me because of what I was. At least that was what they told me. Some kids feared me...other kids belittled. Even the adults didn't bother to help; they just send me off to the next orphanage so I wouldn't be their problem.

I felt something wet on my cheek. Was I really still upset about that? Probably.

Honestly I that happened at each orphanage I went to. Sometimes the verbal abuse wasn't enough...I remember each fight I lost. How no one came to help me up from the ground. I became so quiet after while. Avoiding any social interaction as possible.

There were rare moments when I did fight back only to get beaten down further.

That was until I met Venice.

Ever since we met that day I was always with him. Whether it was exploring out into the woods, reading comics, or eating sandwiches we did everything together. I never thought of having a better friend with me.

As for Harvey, he's the closest I have as a father. Always teaching, guiding, and supporting me when needed. Although he can be a bit stern at times. Especially when I did something.

Trust me when I say that jade cane is heavier than it looks...

Suddenly I felt rumbling on the ground. Was it an earthquake? I turned around to see mobile domes with drivers inside. Wait...I've seen that insignia before! They parked in the middle of the village and a crowd began to form. I went back to see what would happen. The domes opened and what looked like hundreds of soldiers coming out. In front of them was large white wolf mobian with metal arms and a military uniform. Lots of murmurs were heard in the crowd until the white wolf spoke.

"Greetings plebeians," His voice was oozing with arrogance as he spoke,"Allow me to introduce myself: I am Sergeant Major Drago. The leader of the Gamma Battalion of the Shard King's army." My eyes were widen by this. I knew it...their were coming here. I kept listening to find why they were here. "Some are probably wondering why were here or what we want from you all. It's not so much that we want but what our King wants. We have been sent here to take territory in his name."

Gasps were heard throughout the crowd.

"That's barbaric!" I heard someone shouted in the crowd. "You can't just take land that isn't yours. These people worked hard to make a livin' in village since it was first settle."

Drago only smirked before answering, "I'm well are of that. Thankfully, his grace was in a good mood today and is given you two options. You can either A) Giving your lives in servitude willingly or B)," He snapped his fingers and on command the soldiers pointed their blasters at the crowd. " _Complete eradication on sight."_

I gritted my teeth in anger. No...no I can't let happen. I have to stop this! I turned around and ran back on the trail as fast as I could. However one of the soldiers noticed where I was going.

"Sir look! That one is getting away!"

The leader yelled back at him in anger, "You morons don't just stand there. Going after her!" Half of the soldiers sent where either shooting or and running after me. I dodged all the blast and kept going faster. I felt myself leaving a trail of flames behind as I ran faster.

Crap they'll follow the flames back to the hut if I don't stop. Thankfully they were far behind me to catch up just yet. I stopped and climbed up into one of the trees. I was keeping my breathing steady as I looked down to see them.

Crapples did I have to climb this high!?

I saw the armored troops searching the area looking for me. They suddenly stopped when they found a different path from the main one. I had to wait for all of them leave, before letting out a sigh in relief.

I had to back to Silver and Harvey.

Before this gets any worse.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Vennyriz22 here. Want to apologize to not updating frequently since I'm back in school. I'll still figure out way to work on and post as many chapters as I can...**_

 _ **Anyway enjoy the story...**_

* * *

 _Far off the coast of Soleanna at an island..._

A group of the Shard King's soldiers led by Councilmen Jebediah where walking inside a large tower. Each stepped was in sync as they went inside towards an elevator that shot them straight out to the top floor. When they got out up, they met with a onslaught of robots blasting at them. It was only a mere minute for them to be destroyed by the few soldiers protecting Jebediah. They just kept walking forward until they saw a large door in front of them with a weird symbol on it.

Simple bombs would due to burst down the door. Jebediah looked inside the room to see the man he was sent to find. He was a rather large man, wearing a black and yellow coat with boots to match, blue sunglasses over his eyes, and green goggles over his head. He was pointing a blaster directly at the snake with the intent of killing him right then and there.

Jebediah only smirked and began to walk forward, "Dr. Harold Ivo Kintobor. I was told a lot about you from my boss. Mad scientist, imprisoned and robotized hundreds of mobians for your own army, the last overlander of his kind. The list just goes on. Also from what I heard you use to go by a different name: Does 'Dr. Eggman Nega' ring a bell?"

The doctor was unamused by this and continued to point the blaster at him, "What is the meaning of this! How was it that you were able to find me? To barge in at my home!"

"How we found you isn't your concern. What is however is that my king has asked for your _services_ in our plan."

Dr. Eggman Nega was confused by this, "What plan exactly?"

"Isn't it obvious? We ask for your technology and weapons that you have you have used in the past. An in exchange..." Jebediah snapped his robotic fingers for two soldiers came with a suit case in they're hands. Once they opened it something shined brightly red.

Dr. Eggman Nega's eyes widen in shock before they cascaded back into an evil smile.

"Where do I need to sign?"

* * *

Blaze quickly ran back to the hideout as fast as she possibly could. She was being extremely careful not to leave a trail of flames behind as she gained speed. So many thoughts raced in as got closer to the hideout.

 _"This is bad. This is really freakin' bad! How was it that they were able to find us! I have to get back to Silver and Harvey. I don't want the same thing to happen twice..."_

She was lucky reach back to the hut in time with no soldiers following her. Blaze knocked on door in the same secret pattern to let her in. If may have been 5 minutes for Silver to unlock the door, but to Blaze the increasing tension outside felt like an hour to her. Just as the door opened, she barged inside to the main dojo.

She looked back and in a frantic shout she said,"Silver, lock the door! It's an emergency!"

Silver was little worried by how Blaze was acting. She wasn't normally like, usually having a more reserved and level head demeanor. Here Blaze looked like she ran a mile and she seemed almost afraid.

"Blaze what happen-"

"Venice lock the door! This isn't the time!" Blaze interrupted him adding more fire in voice as demanded. He immediately did since she used his real name. Whenever Blaze used his real name it mostly meant she was being very serious about something.

Harvey came inside the dojo, after hearing the loud shouts, "What's going on!" He shouted in a stern voice demanding to know what happen.

Blaze turned to him, trying gain some air lost after running all the way back, "The...the shard..." Silver rubbed her back to get her to calm down.

Harvey place a hand on her shoulder, "Blaze...I want you to breath."

The purple feline did what she was told. She closed her eyes, breathed in, and breathed out. Blaze opened her eyes again and finally said her message, " The Shard King had sent troops here to take the village."

Silver's eyes turned to pinpricks. No...no that could be right. Blaze couldn't be right about that. She had to be mistaken for something else.

Harvey could only listen to what his student had to say and need to know more, "Tell me what happened when you went to the village."

For the next few minutes , Blaze explained that she was just about to go back to the hideout when these troops started to appear. She explained how their leader apparently took the whole village hostage to give up their land. She also explained how she had to loose the squad of soldiers that were chasing her into the rain-forest and how they're still probably looking for her. Silver could only sit there in shock of what he was being told. He thought that for the past eight years living in the Mystic Ruins, he wouldn't had to worry about this ever happening.

When she was done, Master Harvey sat in silence thinking of a plan to drive out the troops in the area and evacuate the residents. Suddenly an idea emerged in his mind. It was a gamble, but it could just work. He rose up to his feet, holding his signature jaded cane in his hands. Master Harvey looked down to his two students looking up to him...waiting for his answer.

"I may have a plan that should work to our advantage. However there is a greater risk if we are going to go through with this," As he said that Silver and Blaze look uncertain. "Before I explain will you both be willingly to take that risk, for the safety of those mobians."

Blaze looked at Silver and Silver looked at Blaze. Both seem uncertain at first on what to do. However they both remembered that oath: The oath they would have each other's back on anything. Something like this won't stop them now. Both grew small smile and nodded, then stood up and extended their hands out.

Silver first spoke,"Whatever plan you have count on me being behind it."

Blaze calmly agreed,"As your students will follow your example to the end if we have to."

Harvey could only smile at their new found determination and started to explain his plan.

* * *

The soldiers inside of the rainforest where still looking for the fire elemental from before. They seemed to have lost her was about to give up search and head back to the village. They all marched down the path they took previously.

 **SNAP!**

The large crack was heard from above the trees. Before could even react they were hit with a barrage of stones and mud. It turns out it was Silver using his psychokinesis to shoot rocks at the soldiers knocking some out. Some tried to shoot back at the telekinetic hedgehog, however most of the mud flung got into their eyes and made it harder to aim. Some had shot each other by mistake and went down quickly. As Silver levitated down the few soldiers that were still conscience began to charge at him.

"Go ahead and try! It's no use to stop me anyway!" Silver shout backed at them and used his lift two unconscious soldiers. With that he flung them to the soldiers charging at him,knocking them all out cold.

Silver looked around and see if there were any soldiers left to subdued. Thankfully it worked and there weren't any left.

He turned on his holo-watch and saw Blaze's image, "Okay Blaze. Phase 1 complete. You're good to go."

Blaze had replied, "Now time for phase 2." She turned off her watch and looked from the her hiding place. Knowing that Silver took out the soldiers that were suppose to look for her made the danger that they would come back disappear and the plan easier. She had quickly made her way back to the village she escape from to start phase two. Blaze was hidden behind one of the merchant stands. The same villagers from before were still kept at gun point by the remaining soldiers. Some of the soldiers were om patrol, looking for anything suspicious.

She had to precise on this. It could take one wrong move for a massacre to happen. One soldier that was passing the booth she swiftly put in a choke hold. Blaze was quiet and completely out of sight as the first one was out cold. She repeated the process for two more times, until some of the soldiers realized that a few of them went missing. So the rest of them that were holding the villagers captive, dispersed to find the source of the disappearances. This was the opening Blaze was looking for: with that she created a fireball in her hands and threw out to a open field. With a large fire grew large enough for not only the army, but Sergeant Major Drago to notice.

The wolf sergeant was angered by this and shouted, "It's an ambush! Soldiers demolish the worms that dare go against me!" All of the few soldiers left ran towards the blazing field. Drago had left the dome and lead the soldiers, unknowingly leaving the citizens behind unguarded.

Harvey was nearby and saw Blaze's signal. It was now time for phase 3 of his plan. He walked to see the crowd still on their knees in fear of moving from their spots. He called out, "Mobians that you want remain alive and free. I will lead you to trail that will guarantee your safety!" All had quickly gotten up and fled with the wise owl. He made sure no one was left behind.

Silver finally caught up with Blaze at the village looking to see no one was left. He looked at her and asked,"Did it the plan work?"

Blaze replied,"Yes it actually did. Master Harvey was a genius for coming up with it. The villagers are probably far away by now."

"We should get going before they find us." The silvery hedgehog suggested.

"SO IT WAS YOU!" A loud boom had shook them to a stand still. The two students to see Sergeant Major Drago Wolf; he looked as if he had a bloodlust for them. "DO YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME! YOU'RE NAIVE THAN I COULD HAVE IMAGINED." He voice was dark and there was murderous tint in his eyes. " **I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR THIS EMBARRASSMENT AGAINST THE KING!"** With he charged forward towards the hedgehog, extending his robotic claws out to maul him to death. Silver and Blaze were quick enough to dodge the attacked.

For someone that was a sergeant major, Drago had sloppy technique in hand to hand combat. They used to their advantage, carefully dodging each powerful swipe, and Blaze carefully landing a few flame kicks and punches. As for Silver he started to fling any debris at Drago when he was opened. Finally Blaze finally added the final fire punch to his jaw and Drago collapsed to the ground. He looked in anger and saw the two teens standing over him. " _How in the hell could these brats have beaten me so easily?"_ Was the one thought in his mind. However he notice something about Blaze: more specifically the red gem and markings on her forehead. "That mark _...I've seen it before...she couldn't possibly be..."_

 _"_ Call back your troops and leave this region!" Silver demanded to Drago as his pinned him down under his telekinetic grip.

The cyborg white wolf was silent for a few moments then responded, "I will surrender," However he grew an arrogant smirk his face that irritated them, "But know this hedgehog. Both of you made yourself an enemy against the Shard King. So don't think you'll be safe forever after this one victory."

With those final words Sergeant Major Drago called for the Gamma Battalion to retreat. They got to the mobile domes and quick left out the region. Silver and Blaze only watched as the tanks fled into the thick brush of the rain-forest.

Harvey's plan was a complete success...

* * *

Silver and Blaze travel where the other villagers were. It turns out Master Harvey had sent them to an area safe and secluded far off in the actual ruins; just as a extra precaution he cased an illusion so the refuge spot look and appeared nothing more than a empty temple. As they arrived Silver and Blaze were quickly greeted with praises and gratitude for saving their lives. Harvey felt pride in his students for going through with plan knowing the risk. However there was another important matter had to discuss with them. The trio left the villagers after saying their brief goodbyes and headed back to the hideout. He had to let them know now.

"What!" Blaze xclaimed in shock after his explanation.

"I believe it's only best to move from here. This area is no longer a safe for either of you to train and study." Harvey stated again becoming more firm in his voice.

"But master think about what you're saying. We lived in this hut for over 8 years now. This has been a home for us for so long." Blaze reasoned him, but still refused.

"Know how this place means to the both of you. However the constant of danger you being ambushed by VexSpawn and given today's events has made up my mind. I will not put any of my students' lifes at risk as long as I'm alive!" He boldly claimed and stood up and started to walk away.

"So we're just going to runaway like before?"

Harvey stopped in his track. Look over at his male student. This was the first time he spoke, since Harvey started the conversation.

"Is that what were going to do? Runaway like before?" The hedgehog began to stand up, "It's the feels like the only capable thing to do each time. Just runaway."

Master Harvey solemnly looked at his student, "Venice know as well as I do that this the way things are..."

"It doesn't have to be!" Silver spat back at him in frustration, both Blaze and Harvey were shocked by this,"We don't have to be in constant fear of our lives! We have that kind of power to change that! You saw what happened today; just the three of us took down any entire Battalion in one evening. How couldn't we not stop the Shard King if we had the power to do so!"

Blaze tried to intervene, "Silver you know we couldn't take on a entire kingdom with just the three of us."

"Maybe it doesn't have to be just us!" Silver shouted.

His statement made Master Harvey grow interest,"What do mean by that?"

Silver looked at his master and explain, "Master Harvey when we younger you use to tell us stories about Freedom Fighters. How there use to be so many across the world doing what they could to bring peace and justice among their countries. That's what we need to! Master Harvey...I want create a team of Freedom Fighters, stop the Shard the King, and bring peace and absolution to Mobius X!"

Silver's bold promised had across the room. Blaze was speechless at his words. Make a team of Freedom Fighters and fight a tyrant king? Could they even do that?

Harvey was silent look at this student in stern eyes. He did not see false bravado in his eyes; Silver was being completely serious with what he said. He walked back towards the hedgehog and spoke, "Venice that plan, however bold, is very naive and impulsive at best." He saw the hedgehog deflated a little in disappointment, "However I didn't say that plan couldn't be functional or the main goal unattainable. If you are really willing to go through with this...than I have no reason not support your decision." Harvey gave his student a smile and pat on his shoulder.

Silver was ecstatic hearing those words,"This is great! Blaze are ready to do this?" Asking his lifelong friend sitting down.

Blaze stood nodded, "I hope you remember I have your back and that your my best friend. I'm bond to support with your idea either way."

Thus an adventure had begin that would shape the World of Mobius X forever...


End file.
